


When You Think I Can't See...

by hamish_adler_holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John knows he has to help somehow, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Sherlock thinks he's a machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamish_adler_holmes/pseuds/hamish_adler_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pre-Reichenbach fluff for you.  Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Think I Can't See...

I sigh as I check my watch.  It's well past midnight, and Sherlock is still sat in front of his computer.  I glance at him from the corner of my eye and notice he looks sad, so sad it immediately makes me worry.  But I know Sherlock, I know he doesn't like showing his weak side.  I stare into my mug and try to think of a way to get him out of his rut.  I start to nod off and that's when I make the snap decision.

I stand, pushing the chair away roughly.  I move towards the bedroom and then stop, my eyebrow going up as I glance at him over my shoulder.  "Sherlock?  I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

Silence.  Just the sound of the keys on his laptop.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Seventy-two hours."

I turn fully and stare at him.  He doesn't see me turn and he keeps typing away.  I move over slowly and remove the laptop from his legs, and he doesn't even move.  I kneel down in front of him.

"Sherlock, darling, you need sleep.  I know Moriarty is driving you mad, but you need to rest.  You aren't a machine."

A single tear traces its way down his face.  "How do you know?" he whispers, and he leans his head into his hands.  

I rub his back gently.  "Because, Sherlock, I love you.  And I know you love me.  I also know that you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and you have the most heart out of anyone.  I know you put on this act so people don't like you, but I've seen through to the real you.  And the real you is beautiful and so, so human."  He turns his face to me and another tear falls.  I sigh and pull him close against me.  I feel the tears leaving a wet spot on my shirt but I don't care.  His hand clenches into the fabric of my shirt and he rubs his face into my neck.

"I love you so much, John."  I smile and pull away, forcing him to meet my eyes.  I press a kiss to the tip of his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, and finally a soft one on his mouth.  His hand goes slack on my back and his eyes close, his breath huffing out, and I know he's more tired than he led on.  

"Come on, you."  I pull him up and lead him to the bed.  He flings himself down onto it, not even bothering to get under the covers and I laugh a bit.  I turn off the light and go to him, nudging him until he moves enough that I can pull the duvet over him.  He settles in on his side, his legs curling up against his chest.  Usually it's the other way around, him holding me from behind, but this time I climb in behind him and pull him against my chest.  I press small kisses to the back of his neck, where his hair curls slightly and I feel him relaxing in my arms.  

"Sherlock?"

He grunts out a response, finding my hand in the dark and interlacing his fingers with mine.

"You can tell me anything, you know that?"

He's silent for a moment, and I think he's fallen asleep.  But then, "I know."

I press one last kiss to his neck and then I close my eyes.  Within moments he's gone totally limp in my arms, and I know he's asleep.  I try to follow, but my mind is whirring.  A conversation, one I was never meant to hear.  Molly whispering, Sherlock's deep baritone.

"You look so sad, when you think he can't see you."  

I always see him, though.  That's what he doesn't understand.  "I always see you," I whisper, pressing my face into his shoulder.  "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing piece of artwork: http://hattedhedgehog.tumblr.com/post/52654198898/i-was-really-really-tired-but-i-couldnt-sleep
> 
> (BTW I am dumb and can't find out how to directly link something into the notes. Help me in the comments if you know, please. xx)


End file.
